Rainy Day
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: Just a cute lil' CartmanXButters slash fic which takes place during a rainy day!


**Hai there! X) Sorry, I know I should be paying more luff to other SP Parings, sorry, but CUTTERS IS JUST TOO CUUTE!3 Dun worry guys, I'll do another fic soon with a different pairing, please just accept this one other Cutters fic from me!^^' If so, ya da best! ;) -Cuddles yu-**

**Oh, just a note, they are teenagers in this! ^_^**

**South Park dosen't belong to me, seriously, if yu think it did, then seriously, you're a dipshit! XDD LOL I'm so mean! XD**

**Anyways, enough of me, enjoyz the cuteness! XDD ~Squee -  
-Rainy Day: Cutters/Buttman (CartmanXButters, Squee's ****fave pairing!X3)-**

"Gee whiz! Oh no!"

"What?" Eric Cartman rolled his eyes while he took another sip of his Cola Can. He was around at Butters' house, since Stan and Kyle had got pissed off at him, again. He could of gone over to Kennys, but his stupid slutty girlfriend Tammy would be over there, giving him a BJ. Jesus, he didn't seem to care that her infection had killed him once. He could of also gone over to Jimmys, but he couldn't be assed to think of another one of the world's funniest joke and go throught all that shit what happend with that awesome Fishsticks joke. So he went to Butters, the boy who would do mostly anything for him. He was sat on the coach, watching TV. It had started raining heavily.

"My mom just told me some really bad news Eric!" Butters whimpered.

"What? You're fucking grounded again?!" Cartman snickered snidely.

"N-No! The Hello Kitty On Ice Show's been canceled, 'cos of the rain! Oh hamburgers!" Butters looked down, twindiling with his thumbs, with an upset look on his face.

"You gotta be serious......you're upset 'cos of some gay pussy kitty show's been canceled?!"

"W-Well y-yeah Eric"

Cartman's lips twitched. Then all of a sudden, he burst out into a laughing fit. He rolled off the coach and landed on the floor, holding his fat stomach. "Oh my God, YOU ARE SUCH A FAG!!!!!!!!" He roared in laughter. He looked into Butters' face, still snickering.

Butters' lips trembled. Then suddenly he burst into tears, put his hands into his face and ran upstairs.  
If it was Kyle, Stan or Kenny, Cartman would of kept on laughing. But for some reason, seeing Butters react like that, he was silent.  
'Aw crap' He thought.

"Butters?"

"I-I don't wanna see you right now Eric"

Cartman was outside Butters' bedroom door, getting a bit pissed off that the other boy was being like this, but decided to keep his patience.

Come on man, you gotta admit, it is sort of pussy-like crying over My Little Kitty On Ice!" He tried not to laugh again.

"Eric, It's HELLO Kitty On Ice! A-And anyway, remember the time we were in 4th Grade you were so upset about not getting your money back from Scott Tenorman you cooked his parents into Chilli?"

"Oh God yeah, that was soooooo awesome!" Cartman laughed.

"Well, Eric, d-do you see the point?"

"Yeah! That you sure don't mess with me! Nyehhehheh!" Cartman shrieked with laughter.

On the other side on the door, Butters sighed.  
"The p-point is, we all have a different way of reacting when we are upset. And it dosen't help w-when people mock you for that" He said softly.

On the other side, Cartman was puzzled. Butters, of all people, was lecturing him! This sort of annoyed him, since he hated people lecturing him. But it kind of amazed him how Butters could be smart.

"Can I come in?"

"W-will you say sorry?"

Asshole, I'll get him back for this' Cartman scowled 'I am very very very very sorry Butters, there, is that OK?" He rushed, trying not to sound pissed off.  
The door opened, with Butters standing there, smiling.  
"Yes, come in" He giggled.

"Rain may make our flowers and plants grow, but boy, it sure makes things boring" Butters sighed. He and Eric were sat on his bed.

"Well, I guess we could do something" Cartman smirked.

"N-no Eric, we are not getting into my bed and going to sleep, it really bores me...why do you like doing it so much anyway?"

"Dude, you think I'm a gay perv or somethin'?" Cartman lied. 'Good, he still dosen't know I do stuff to him while he sleeps' To be honest, everybody else had thought he had got bored of doing it, but the truth was, he still like it. In fact, he loved it. Sometimes he wondered if he was gay. He only did that stuff to Butters for sleep-torturing, but what if was he accutally gay for the boy?  
...Then he had an idea.

"Butters, I know what we could do, but you gotta swear you won't tell ANYONE!" He said, almost snarling with threat.

"Ok!"

"..Let's see how it feels doing lovey stuff....to each other!"

"You think it'd be ok, Eric?"

"Yeah, as long as you shut your mouth and don't tell anybody!"

"Sure thing! .....How do we start?"

"Ok, just let me kiss you" Cartman said rather quietly, for once.

"Ok...I-I trust you"  
Cartman leaned forwards and kissed the innocent boy on the lips. He was planning to make th kiss only last about a few seconds but he found himself pratically 'snogging' with Butters. Butters himself, didn't seem to mind. He liked this feeling. He leaned himself into it too, rather nervously. He soon relaxed.  
However, 'snogging' wasn't enough for Cartman. Oh no, he soon found himseld placing his hand in Butters' underwear, feeling the boy's evidance of gender. Butters squeeked and shivered. He wrapped his arms around Eric's large body. He held on tight onto his shoulders.

Cartman let go of Butters, but then pushed him down onto the bed. He started groping the other boys neck. Butters squeeled and moaned softly. Cartman lifted his head up and smirked.  
"That's how it felt when you gave me a hickey when you joned that stupid vampire fad"He snickered.

"W-what!? I was trying to do a vampires' feed!"

"Whateva" Cartman laughed. Butters blushed and found himself laughing too. But then he gasped when Eric suddenly pulles his t-shirt off.  
Cartman found himself licking all of Butters' chest. Blushing and squeeking, Butters was enjoying this. Eric was too.

Half an hour later, both boys were cuddled up in bed.  
"Gee whiz, I'm sure glad today was a rainy day!"

**-  
Yays! ^_^ I luved writing this, I decided to go a lil' more deep into the boy love scenes! =) Please review but no flaming! Yush, next time, I'll be writing a Style or Creek fic. So stay in tune! X) Oh, if ya like this, go check out 'meh other fics, 'Our little wedding,  
and 'See, he did turn out gay!' ^_^ If ya do, ya awesome! -Glomps yu- Anyways, hope yu enjoyed, see ya! =D ~Squee **

**P.S. I is the Cutters demon and I command yu to write Cutters.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! XDD**


End file.
